


Grand Alliance

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: A Final Alliance between humans and demons has been made with the Western, Southern, and Eastern Lands uniting under one banner to face an old foreign foe and the traitorous North.





	1. The march begins

**Author's Note:**

> For now "Graphic Depictions of Violence" is the only Archive Warning that really applies but as this is a war fic that'll probably change. For that reason including most probable tags and categories for ships.

"Hey Kagome, what do you think?" asked the wolf demon Koga as he sidled up next to her as she finished packing away her campsite supplies.

"About?" she questioned in reply without looking up from her duties. Really she had made it abundantly clear that she was not interested in his advances yet his stubbornness on the issue seemed to know no bounds.

"Our banner silly. They just finished the design this morning," the wolf tribe leader replied with a soft chuckle. Now the young miko in training looked up and her eyes widened slightly at the sight that beheld her. Unfurled was their new design, featuring first the emblem of the western lands, followed underneath by the more localized symbol of the demon wolf tribe, featuring a wolf's head backed by a mountain with claw marks in the lower left and right. She had to admit, it was both beautiful and intimidating at the same time.

"Wow, your banner will be the envy of the army, aside from the main force," Kagome replied as she grabbed her sack and hefted it up alongside her bow and quiver of arrows, her Kodachi already secured at her lower back.

"Heh, I'm glad you approve. Be careful out there," said Koga as they bid farewell, hopefully not for the last time. They didn't anticipate meeting the enemy until after a week's march but that didn't mean an ambush couldn't still occur.

Horns sounded through the fields of the Dogo Plain as banners were raised and formations assembled. With foreign invaders once more threatening Japans shores, this time aided by the treachery of the Northern Lords, the armies of the West, East, and South were mustering everything they had to make one final stand as a Grand Alliance.

"Are ye all packed and ready? The first day's trek shall be the most arduous and ve will have to train most of the troop put under our responsibility along the way," asked Kaede as her master came to stand next to her.

"Yes, I'm fully packed and ready to go," affirmed Kagome as she came to stand next to her master that was but ten years her senior in age.

"Then rally our guard and be ready to step in line," Kaede nodded to her. Kagome turned around and motioned to the companies of human archers and pikemen under the command of the two mikos.

"Miko Battalia Five, assemble into your assigned ranks and prepare to march!" Kagome yelled out in as much an authoritarian voice as she could muster, having to make herself sound angry just to get the job done. Really she hated sounding so bossy but when you had little choice in the situation...

Another set of horns sounded and everyone turned to watch the front of the procession proceed past, with General of the Grand Army and Lord of the Western Lands Inutashio ride past on his demon steed Whitefang, followed by his attendant miko on her horse, Midoriko.

To his right rode Sesshomaru, his firstborn and heir to the Western Lands, also holding the rank of General and in charge of the demon detachment at large, as well as the highest ranking officer in the army without an attending miko.

To his left was his illegitimate second son and half demon Inuyasha, holding the rank of Commander with his attendant miko Kikyo, who was herself the older sister of Kaede and had trained Kagome's master herself. A pang touched Kagome's heart as Inuyasha had caught her attention in the castle several days ago and the two of them had fooled and frolicked around a little, before she later caught him doing the same with Kikyo and learning that she was his actual love interest.

Ranks of Soldiers started filling in behind them on the road that would eventually arrive at Hakata Bay. Soon Kagome was marching step by step with Kaede as the 17,000 strong Western Army departed from its homeland for potentially the last time.


	2. Snowfall

The rendezvous between the armies of the Grand Alliance had proceeded without problem and now on the shores of Hakata Bay, waiting and watching as the enemy armada swelled in size, even as the aerial battle between the flying demons led by the Phoenix Southern Lord engaged the Dragons of the Traitor North and the flying demons of the continent raged in full force. Kagome couldn't tell if the ash that currently descended upon the ranks of soldiers like a light snowfall came from aerial demons that were burned to a crisp or from the fires consuming the villages on the island of Iki that provided a distant glow on the far horizon, the hapless island once again being the first target of the Mongol Hordes.

The burden of the land battle would fall upon the shoulders of the Western Armies. The East under Lord Kirinmaru was the only Alliance member of three that shared any land borders with the Northern Territories and so a portion of their forces were held back to partake in both offensive and defensive operations, with 2,000 Raiders led by Kirinmaru's Four Perils on forays into the Northern Lord's Territory while an additional 5,000 Guardsmen led by Zero guarded the Eastern Territory, leaving Kirinmaru to personally lead his remaining Vanguard of 10,000 to aid the West and South. With most of the Southern soldiers being fliers to counter the threat of the Dragons and Flying Demons of the Mongols and Northern Lord, that left the bulk of the ground troops to the Western Army.

Horns sounding brought Kagome's thoughts away from the tactical situation and back to the present. Banners and Flags were waving, indicating that the enemy vessels had reached the optimal range for their first line of defense. With a deep breath the young miko tried to calm her nerves and anxiety, even as the shout of her voice joined the other commanders in calling forth their longest ranged weaponry to deployed; "Trebuchets!"


	3. Chocolate

As predicted, once the Trebuchets with their fire boulders started inflicting appreciable attrition upon the first wave of enemy ships, the Horde Commanders requested some of their fliers to break off the aerial battle and attack the enemy siege weaponry.

This is the moment the mikos and priests who had accompanied the battle force had been waiting for. Waiting until almost the last minute before the enemy fliers swooped in to attack, the collective lot of them raised a huge barrier sweeping across the friendly lines, repulsing the enemy demons and leaving them momentarily dazed and confused as the demon fliers tried to regroup.

"Archers! Ballistas! Counterattack!" yelled Kagome without turning around as she worked to maintain her portion of the barrier, the enemy now starting on trying to force their way through their defenses. The ranks of human archers and siegemen drew their bows and mounted the bolts on the ballistas before loosing them upon the enemy.

The latter did nothing to dodge, perhaps believing that the human weaponry would have little to no effect upon them. Normally they would be right, but because that was something a brilliant Western Commander had taken into consideration, many of the monks, priests, and priestesses had spent much time blessing and adorning the arrows and bolts with seals, purification salts, markings, and sutras to make them much more potent against demons.

Thus half of the enemy fliers were killed outright in the first counter volley and another half of the remaining enemy died before they took stock of the new threat and flew out of range. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that their plan had worked so well but knew that now the real attrition would begin. She stared morosely into the chocolate colored orbs of a dead flying demon that had fallen close to her, sad to see any creature die in such a manner yet knowing that the day's toll was barely even getting started.


	4. Guard

When the fliers returned they did so from the direction of Nokonoshima Island, their talons and claws filled with the biggest boulders and tree trunks that they had the strength to carry over the bay to their position.

"Brace for incoming fire!" came the yell down the lines, echoed by her to the men under her command. This time the archers and ballistas commenced firing at will instead of being ordered to fire in volleys, focusing on the enemies that had yet to drop their payloads as those enemy fliers that had finished their 'bombing runs' had pulled up and away head back across the bay for more ammunition.

The barrier wavered and weakened as at least a pair of mikos or monks had been hit or impacted enough to cause them to lose their concentration and Kagome poured more energy into her efforts along with the others but it was all for naught as soon thereafter three more were hit which collapsed the barrier in its entirety.

Almost at once all of the fliers that had been pulling away or returning to the island for more ammunition turned about and descended upon the exposed archers and siege weaponry.

"Pikemen to the front!" Kagome ordered as she hastily put away her prayer beads and pulled out her bow. A few of her archers had been snatched away before the ranks of pikemen advanced forward and impaled the demons with their blessed spears, dissolving some and wounding others enough to cause them to flee.

For her part Kagome quickly notched an arrow and dissolved five demons with a single shot in front of her. She was reaching for another arrow when an enemy from her right came too close, the miko having to spiritually charge her bow before using it as a quarterstaff to strike the demon down. An explosion to her immediate left startled her as she glanced over and saw the remains of an unseen demon that was within inches of wounding her crumble to the ground, a monk landing on his feet next to her.

"Pardon the intrusion, but with the barrier gone our remaining holy warriors are likely to be assailed en masse unless we fight in at least pairs, no?" asked the monk that looked to be similar to her in age and she had to admit was at least decently handsome.

"True, fight back to back then? My name is Kagome," she stated as she could see the logic in his reasoning as she turned her back to him to scan the skies for threats in the other direction.

"Kagome, I'm Miroku, it's very nice to meet you, although I wish we could've done so under different circumstances," he replied with a grin unseen by her as one of his hands wandered to a place that it didn't belong.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" she almost shrieked while turning halfway around to stare him down in shocked surprise.

"Apologies! This addled hand of mine has been cursed and sometimes seems to take on a life of its own. It had caused me much misfortune over the years," he explained while pointing to the prayer beads covering it with a innocent and apologetic smile on his face, yet the ever perceptive Kagome quickly deduced that it was his brain that was actually the thing that was addled about him.

Sighing, she resigned herself to having to guard her back after all as another wave of enemy fliers closed in to attack them directly.


End file.
